


Take It (again)

by SpriteDyn4m1t3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous-Gender Frisk, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death from Old Age, Flashbacks, Gen, Narrator is mostly Flowey, Past Character Death, Poisoning, Post-Pacifist Route, This is Bad, also very spoiler heavy, i'll edit the ending in a bit i promise, it switches at one point, oh god I'm SO SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpriteDyn4m1t3/pseuds/SpriteDyn4m1t3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes happenings in the present can be just like those from the past.<br/>Though as expected, results may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is just a (possible) one shot that I've had on my mind for a few days now. I hope it'll keep you busy from the lack of my other title, "Empty Graves!"
> 
> (A prevalent plot point in this is my headcanon for regular monsters, which is that while they're still mortal, they outlive humans by quite a while.)  
> (I hope you enjoy this!)
> 
> (when it gets to the dual dialogue part, the regular is frisk and the italicized is Chara and past Asriel)

Everybody knew this day would come.

The day that Frisk, the sweet, gentle human that liberated monster kind, would die.

The sad thing is though, is that it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

They were expected to die a heroic death, facing impossible odds with the gentlest smile, but as you learned with your, "resetscapades," time was cruel.

Now, Frisk, the sweet, gentle human that liberated monster kind, would die in their bed, nearly incapable of lifting their own head.

It didn't help knowing the fact that everyone in the room was older than Frisk, even you.

And you were only a flower.

.....

It was...

Pathetic.

Honestly, who knew that the strongest person you know, stronger than Undyne, Asgore, Sans,  _hell,_ even YOU when you had all the souls of the underground, would die such a pathetic, pitiful, boring death.

You chuckle silently as Alphys gets up to leave the room, and the rest start to follow.

Toriel is reluctant, but with some convincing from Papyrus, she gets up as well. Before she starts to walk, she hesitates.

"Flowey," she grunts, "Do you mind staying here with Frisk?"

You nod.

"Alright," she says softly, and she turns. "Oh," she hesitates again.

"Would you mind, um, telling us if something... Um," her voice starts to waver and she looks like she's about to burst into tears again.

You nod again.

She nods back tearfully, gives Frisk's hand one last squeeze, and leaves the room.

Papyrus, who followed her, closed the door behind him.

.....

.....

The room is silent.

.....

.....

This is too familiar.

The tears, the person, the circumstances.

You honestly never thought that you would've lived to see this sort of thing again.

You hate it.

.....

Before you know it, you're sobbing,  _hard_.

You can't help but feel like Toriel is just outside the door, and can hear you, but you don't care.

You never wanted to see something like this happen again.

"Chara,"  you say quietly through your tears, "Chara _, please_."

There's no response.

This isn't helping.

" _Frisk_ ," you say, even quieter than before, "Don't leave me like this _. I don't want to be alone._ "

Your sobbing even harder now, and you're sure that Toriel can hear you.  _God_ , the whole house can probably hear you.

.....

"Flowey."

The voice is weak, and you suspect it's Toriel's.

You can't help but think how this is familiar to her and Asgore too.

You keep sobbing.

.....

"Flowey."

The voice isn't Toriel's.

You don't care.

You keep sobbing.  
.....

"Asriel."

The voice is quiet, but firm this time. You look up.

You see two faces.

Frisk, the strongest person you know, and Chara, your very best friend.

They lie in a bed, one old, and one young.

They smile at you weakly.

 

"I'm... Sorry."

_....._

 

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

_Do you trust me, Asriel?_

 

.....

" _Of course I trust you, Chara_."

 

 Their breathing hitches for a moment.

 

" _Asriel,_ " they say in union, " _I can feel it._ "

" _Take it._ "

Frisk weakly extends their hand while Chara retracts into a smaller position. Raw energy radiates off of Frisk's hand while Chara's slowly shrinks.

They are both determined.

You reach out to meet their touch.

* * *

It was a bad habit of yours, eavesdropping.

It was fun when it came to gossip, and it was especially handy when it came to having children.

But it just hurt, to hear someone so guarded, so cautious about their own emotions cry so hard.

"Toriel," your friend Sans walks to your side and puts his hand on your shoulder, "They all want you to join them in the living room."

You switch your look from the door to him, and you notice how tired he looks. The usual bags under his eyes are definitely greater in size than usual, and the gray is more prominent. You assume that you don't look much better.

You look back at the door and cup your cheek in your hand.

"I know, but.." you move your hand over your mouth when you sigh. You look back to Sans, and he gives you an empathetic look.

"I understand," he says, and shuffles away.

You watch him until he walks down the hall and out of sight, and then you set your eyes on the door again.

This is too familiar.

You thought you'd have gotten over something like this. You thought you could handle this.

And yet, you couldn't help but think,  _Another child? Can you not even keep one_ _child_?

You shake your head the rid your mind of the awful though, but another makes its way into your mind.

_You know monsters connect to their children emotionally. It's what makes boss monsters age. The connection, along with the physical age of the child._

_You know that somewhere, deep within your soul, you had accepted Frisk as your true child, and the evidence showed. Your hair was graying, and wrinkles started to appear at the corners of your eye. It was the same for Asgore, too._

_Yet, even with the aging, and the emotional connection, the two of you were still able to outlive Frisk._

You're brought back to reality when you realize there's no more sobbing.

The room you're sitting outside of is completely silent.

You sit for a little more, and you hear a soft voice whispering.

Leaning up against the door as best you can without disturbing it, you listen more.

"Toriel?" Suddenly Sans and Asgore are behind you with wide eyes. 

"What's going on?" they hastily whisper, "Is Frisk ok?"

" _Take it_ ," you all hear a voice say, and you tense. Sans' eye starts to flash.

Suddenly you and Asgore make eye contact and both come to the realization of what's going on and simultaneously decide that  _neither  of you can let it happen again_.

Asgore is the one to step forward and swing open the door.

"Stop right there you little-" are the words he says before the entire hall is filled with light.

* * *

 

The light feels as though it's burning through you.

You haven't felt something like this since you were trapped in the Underground.

Each human you slayed had released a cruel energy that brought you down to your knees every time.

_ Yet _ , this energy felt safe and you felt as though you were being wrapped in an embrace.

To be completely honest, it wasn't all that bad.

All the panic and worry from before had melted away and was replaced with warmth.

As the warmth faded along with the light, you blinked your eyes to readjust them and found yourself being stood over by Undyne.

And... She was screaming..?

"Who  _ARE_ you?" she yelled with tears in her eyes, "and  _WHAT_ have you done to Frisk?"

She's staring at something that's too blurry for you to see, and she keeps waving around one of her energy spears, making it harder for your eyes to readjust.

She gasps and helps you up when you stir from your place on the floor.

While leaning against her, you blink your eyes again and see an empty bed.

Looking next to it, you see a small child sitting on the floor with their hands over their ears and tears in their eyes.

The child has horns, claws, white fur, and fangs.

Before you know it, you start to cry.

"Undyne," you plead. She turns to you and looks confused.

"Don't hurt him, Undyne, please."

She looks at you as though you're wearing your underwear on your head.

When you balance yourself off of her, you kindly ask her to help out Toriel. She's still confused, but she obeys and helps the Queen off of the floor.

You walk towards the child.

"Asriel," you say. The feeling you feel when you say the name is indescribable.

After a few moments, the child uncovers their ears and looks up at you with a look as tired as you feel.

"Dad?"

Your son, Asriel gives you a big smile, and you smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD i"M SORRY THIS IS REALLY BAD I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT THOUGH THANKS FOR READING
> 
> (I will edit this later on sometime. I kinda wrote the ending late at night, so feedback of spelling errors is appreciated! Thanks again for reading!!)


End file.
